Black Lagoon: The Marked One
by FrancisVamp0822
Summary: The Lagoon Company hires an american mercenary with expierence in wars but with a harder past. Now the new member must to stay focus on Revy's blind eye, the dangers from many crime organizations, and an unknown person who wants him dead. Rated M for blood, gore, guns, alcohol and explosions (not Michael Bay Style).
1. Chapter 1

_N/A: Hello guys, I bring you a new fanfic of my favorite anime: Black Lagoon, this fic and the anime is for those who love action movies with shootouts, fights, and other things. If you don't know the series, I recommend it (if you like the gunfire, of course) One more thing, don't forget to send me a review please._

_P/S: I don't own Black Lagoon._

* * *

**Black Lagoon: The Marked One.**

**Chapter 1: Prologue.**

**[Intro: Rage Against the Machine - Renegades of Funk].**

It was dusk in Roanapur. A lawless city, place for murderers, prostitutes, mercenaries, thieves, people who commit any sin. The whole entire city is filled with violence cause for the shootings or fights, full of blood of the dead who kill for money, and injustice that a person can commit a crime without consequences. Where the only desire is betting the cards, to get dirty jobs to make money or get drunk from alcohol until they burst the liver in bars.

On the streets of Roanapur found a forty-two year old man wearing a dark trench coat at the height of his legs, black jeans, combat boots dark as well with a sheath of his combat knife hanging on his right foot, in his hands black gloves with bare fingers and under of his coat, a long-sleeved shirt dark gray showing a couple of shoulder gun holsters. In his appearance his short black hair with a lock to front, his stubble and wears sunglasses.

He comes from the United States before he traveled to other continents of the world working as a mercenary. After he finished his work in Africa he heard rumors about Roanapur city in Thailand, where each person is armed and dangerous. He thought it would be the right place to get some work and still make money.

He stopped seeing his side a bar, looking from above a sign that says "Yellow Flag". He thought it would be good place to have a good time, if he not cause any trouble.

He headed to the door and enters the bar.

* * *

Inside the bar, everything seemed normal as usual. Having drinks, playing cards and fighting each other; Unless everyone carries a gun. He was lucky he was armed in case something get worse, he makes his way to the canteen and he sits on a bench.

Beside him there was a twenty-three year old woman, she's a Chinese-American with her dark purple long hair tied in a ponytail and his right arm have tribal tattoos. Dressed with a dark tank top with a pair of gun holsters carrying her Dual modified Beretta M92's and jeans shorts.

Then the bartender came to serve the individual "Anything you need?".

He hesistated to choose a drink, then he said "A bottle of Whiskey Jack Daniel's, please".

The bartender gave him the bottle and a glass before returning to work. He served in a glass and took a shot, then he wanted to ask the bartender.

"Excuse me, I'm new in this town. I came here to look for a job well suited for a mercenary like me. Any chance you know someone who can hire me?" He said.

"Why don't you ask those who are next to you?" The bartender replied making the gesture with the thumb.

He looked to where he pointed out, he sees a woman who drinks a bottle of Bacardi. The woman turned her head to see the guy watching her "Da fuck you're looking at?" She snarled.

"Where's your boss? I need to meet him in person" He answered.

"That's none of your business, asshole. We are not interested to hire fucking rookies like you. So why don't you piss off before I'll put a bullet in your fucking head".

He was about to answer but he was interrupted when he heard the door opening with brute force appearing a guy with his three accomplices, they seemed pissed off, they looked around looking for a person until they saw the guy sitting in the canteen

"That's him!" The leader shouted in Itailian accent, pointing his index finger at him. They walked with long strides until they reached behind him.

The american's eyes turned to the side looking at the three without knowing who they are. The leader pulled a gun pointed at his head.

"Now you just caused too many problems, you bastard. Thanks to you one of our family is no longer exist, but we finally found you and you will learn to not fuck with our family. Anything you said?" He said very angry.

"Yeah. Fuck off and leave me alone cause I'm trying to rest" He muttered while serving another drink.

He growled "Now you asked for it!".

Then the individual heard a sound from the guy pulling the hammer of the gun, he rose quickly of the bench and grabbed the wrist of the guy with the gun in his hand, he twisted pointing at the leg and fired.

"GAAAH!" He fell on the floor clutching his wound to prevent bleeding.

One of them was going to punch him but but he blocks it the blow and adding a punch in the stomach. The thug crouches with his arms in his abdomen, losing the defense, the individual grabbed the glass bottle of his whiskey and hits him right in the face.

The other armed with a stiletto knife and tries to slice him. He started dodging each cut when he grabbed her arm, punches him in the face and another in the jaw before he removed the knife from his hand and nailed him right in the forehead.

The latest drew a pistol and shot him but the American used the body as a shield to protect against bullets as fast approaching towards him. When he was already near the gunman he left the corpse on the floor and kicks him in the hand making the gun spinning in the air. All customers of the bar looked at the gun falling when the individual raises his hand and manages to catch it.

He now with his gun, pointed to the guy who had his hands raised in surrender and shoot in the head. He turns to see another guy who was the first to be beaten with a bloody face with shards of glass, he gets up but the mercenary shoot two bullets in the chest.

Then he pointed the gun to the leader who is still in the ground and shocked to see that a person manages to overcome his fellows in seconds.

"You son of a bitch! You're gonna pay what you've done, you are dead man!" He snapped.

The mercenary holding him up by the collar and pointed the cannon over his head "Your last words?".

"Fuck you! He knows it was you, when he found you, you're gonna-" He could not finish his sentence when he put the barrel to his mouth and shot, exploding the back of the skull.

The mercenary dropped the corpse. Every one was shocked when they saw all of it, a single man killing four guys by himself, But who were those guys? They are members of any mafia? He dropped the gun and sat down at the bar.

"Another bottle, please. And... Sorry for the mess I made" The bartender did not have time to say for what happened and gave another bottle of Whiskey.

"I see that your skills are impressive, boy" A voice came out.

He looked at his side to an African-American man sitting behind from the Chinese American woman. He's around 43 year's old with his lock beard, his bald head and wearing sunglasses. Dressed in an olive green vest, military pants and under his short-sleeved light green.

" Are you the boss, I assumed?" He asked.

He nodded "I'm Dutch. I'm the head of the group, the Lagoon Company. We service contracts to locate and recover or smuggle items for them" He said "Let me introduce my companions" He pointed the purple haired woman "She's Revy, the muscle, aka 'Two-hands'; Our best shooter"

"And behind me he's Benny; Computer specialist, and researcher" He pointed to a 31 year old white man with long blond hair hung in a ponytail, short beard and glasses. Dressed in a Hawaiian shirt and Khaki pants.

"Nice to meet you all. My name is Mason... Alex Mason. At your service".

"Ugh! Can anyone tell me what the hell were those guys?" Revy said irritated and confused.

Mason responded "Beats me, but their accent I'm guessing they are Italians. I didn't knew there are people from other countries in Roanapur".

"Not just from other countries, Mason. In Roanapur there are different criminal organizations that control in some areas of the city" Dutch replied "But you have any idea why they looking for you?"

He hesistated before he said "If they Italians and if you want to know it, years ago I killed the entire family rotten greed and murder in cold blood. That's all" He said in mysterious tone.

Dutch sees Mason like he doesn't want to say anymore with that, he want to know the answer but he thinks it must be something hard for him, he decided to avoid the limit, thought his companions are still doubting about his answer.

"I see. What brings you here in Roanapur?" He asked.

His tone returned to normal "I came here to looking for a job, I suposse you need a new member for your company. You think you have some room for me?".

"I'm not sure" Dutch said rubbing his chin, he saw everything when the american took out four thugs, but still he wants to know his abilities "We need someone with very talented. You have some experience in combat?".

Mason smiled "I spent two years as a mercenary. You saw my moves with those guys?" He pointed out the bodies with his thumb "I'm xpert in hand-to-hand combat, weapons specialist, also better ears than a tiny fly".

Dutch reflect on a moment to make a decision until he smiled, but before talking Revy interrupted.

"No way Dutch! Don't fucking dare to replace me with this dipshit!" She argued. She thinks Mason is more better than her because of his experience.

He waved his hand "Relax, Revy. I'm not going to replace you. This man is very useful for our company if our business goes complicated. Besides, you could need a partner to help you if you get into a big trouble" Dutch said with a smile.

Revy grumble "Fuck this, I don't need him and his shitty aid. I can take care of myself".

Then Mason and the group heard some rebounds sounding like some metal object, Mason turns his head and his eyes widened to see from the ground M26 grenades around the bar about to explode.

"SHIT GRENADES!" He shouted, throwing himself behind the bar.

The grenades created a huge explosion destroying the windows inside and creating a large cloud of smoke. Luckily, Mason and the group managed to protect from the explosion but some were killed or seriously injured. Suddenly, there was a tremendous hail of bullets from outside, firiring without mercy to the wounded and those who tried to flee, even destroying bottles of alcohol from the bar.

Behind the bar was Mason, Revy and the bartender armed with a shotgun.

"Revy! If these assholes are you're friends, then you better deal with them!" The bartender yelled.

"Don't know them" Revy replied while she drinking a glass of Bacardi.

They both looked at Mason thinking they came for him "Hey! Now is not the time to make explanations. How about we focus on these bastards don't kill us?" He argued.

Thousands of bullets bounce off the bar, sounding metal hits.

"Wow, you bulletproof the bar, huh?" Revy said impressed.

"Yep. It can handle up to a .50 caliber" He replied with a smile.

"Revy!" Came the voice of Dutch that is behind the wall armed with a Smith & Wesson 629 revolver.

"I'm okay!" She said.

"Benny?" He asked.

"Miraculously, I'm alive!" Benny exclaimed, running and ducking to avoid bullets until he exits from the back door.

"And Mason?".

"In one piece!" Mason exclaimed. Then he pulls out of his holsters a pair of black satin Colt M1911 pistols with engravings on the sides and the extended magazine of 10 bullets "I've been in worse situations like this even more, but believe me, these fuckers soon will be history".

"It's good you are enjoying your life" Revy reloaded her modified Berettas "You better not waste it".

Another M26 grenade explodes while Dutch kept his cover "Revy, I think now is a good time to show why are you call 'Two-hands'. And Mason, it's time to teach us everything you know" Dutch said.

Mason smiled "Will be a pleasure, Dutch!"

Revy nodded.

When the shooting stopped a group of mercenaries in military uniforms armed with AK-47's and FN FAL's entered the compound ensuring that everyone are dead.

"Secured the building. I heard voices... And there's nothing I hate more than survivors" Says a man who appears to be the leader, with long blond hair tied in a ponytail, wearing sunglasses, beard below the pin to the jaw, wearing a camouflage military uniform and he had a scar his cheek. Armed in his hand the same AK-47 and in the other a Desert Eagle.

_(Rage Against The Machine - Bullet In the Head)._

Revy smiled "What a great line".

'You're gonna pay for interrupt my break you bastards, I'm gonna show you what I am capable' Mason tought preparing the fun.

Then, Revy was the first to jump on top of the bar and shoot the first two mercenaries before landing. A mercenary shoots her but she eluded at great speed and shoot the other two.

Mason was next, he stood up and began firing at the mercenaries while running laterally. Mason hit them all three before taking cover in a table. Some mercenaries began shooting this time the american while the other took care of Revy. She rushes to the other mercenary firing two bullets in the chest before falling on him.

Mason reloads his guns before he left the cover and kept shooting, he took down two more of them.

Then Mason sees on his side, one of them pointing at him, but before pulling the trigger he launch a roundhouse kick to the weapon disarming him and another kick in the face. When the mercenary fell to the ground Mason executed him shooting in the head.

Then came more mercenaries on the front door, the purple haired and the american returned to cover behind the bar to reload their guns modified while Dutch shoot them with his Smith & Wesson.

"Don't come back here, Revy! You're pain in the ass!" Snapped the bartender while the American reloaded his guns "How many times have you destroyed my bar?" He asked angry.

Then came another mercenary standing on the bar about to shoot them but the bartender manages to shoot him with the shotgun.

"You owe me for all this damage, you understand!? Or else I'm gonna weld your asshole shut and make you a new one on your head!".

Revy's eyebrows twitched "Don't blame me, you dumbass!" She stated angry.

She points with the barrel of Berreta to Mason "Why don't you ask with this asshole!? He sent them up here, we should shot his ass and give him to them".

Mason pissed, points with his Colt pistol at Revy "Listen to me, you fucking gunslinger bitch! I told you for the last time, I don't know these mothefuckers! So shut the fuck up!".

Revy's eyes widened for what he called her, she points at Mason with her two pistols "¿¡What the fuck did you just call me, you piece of shit!?" She yelled.

Before it began the confrontation between both, Dutch shouted "Hey, you two! Now is not the time to discuss. Now is your turn" Dutch began shooting to distract them.

The two mercenaries returned fire before Dutch back his coverage when Revy stands on the bar taking down both of them.

Mason stands up and shoot his two guns killing three of them, Revy glides on the floor shooting three more before getting up and keep shooting. Mason could see the ruthless smile of Revy as she shoots many enemies in her path. She was enjoy it, without remorse, without mercy. Mason was getting curious about that woman with good abilities in combat.

He stayed a little distracted when he saw a mercenary trying to hit him with the butt of his assault rifle, he dodges and gives him a blow with the pistol in his face breaking his nose.

Two of them pointed their weapons at him but Mason used the mercenary as a shield, again, they start shooting at Mason but bullets impact to one of their own. When they stopped shooting, Mason shoot them taking down before releasing the body-shield.

He kept one of his Colt before he picks up the AK-47 and fired, took down three more mercenaries. He throw the gun running to cover while they continued shooting.

"Impressive, Mason. You have so many skills, like a war veteran. " Dutch asked while he kept shooting.

"I was. Years ago, I joined the Special Activities Division of the CIA in Vietnam near the end of the 60's. The Nam" He replied, he took cover in the column before starting to recharge his Uzi and Colt.

"No shit!" He was impressed. Dutch fought too in Vietnam War, but he gets surprised that Mason joined the CIA before the war ended.

"Yes it is, I've killed hundreds of Vietcong for years in that hellhole before we lost that damned war".

"I was in there too. You do not think you're the only one to survive the war and get here as a failure who has dishonored America" He answer with a smile while he reloaded his revolver.

Mason chuckled "You're right, Dutch. We have the same fucking common".

Then Mason launched sideways, with guns pointed. From the point of view from Mason, time becomes slow.

He shoots his two weapons as the bullets directed to three mercenaries. One of them gets shot twice in the abdomen, the second four bullets through his chest, and the last one two shots in the head and one for the torso. The bodies fell to the ground at the same time.

"I think it's time to get out of here" Dutch said "Mason, Revy, we're leaving!".

"Gotcha!" Revy said while using a mercenary as a shield while still firing.

"I follow you, Dutch!" Mason said as he stood up from the ground.

Dutch and Mason kept shooting as they retreated to the exit, Revy pushes the mercenary and executed him giving a shot in the neck before she followed the knocks the back door and found two more mercenaries, he fires his gun at the two before continuing to escape. Very lucky to them, Benny appeared driving a 1967 model car GTO

"Get in!" Benny opened the car door.

Revy and Mason took in the back seat and Dutch on the front before Benny stepped the pedal and started the car at full speed. Three mercenaries emerged from the back door and fired to the car.

Revy with the same M26 grenade she pulled off the safety-pin and she throws it "Take this, cocksuckers!".

The grenade exploded which blew to pieces the bodies of the mercenaries, however, the leader of the mercenaries look without showing any emotion the explosion of the grenade and the car getting away.

"Hey Dutch, Bao was so pissed off. he looked like a steaming pot. He said unless we pay him back he's gonna weld our assholes" Revy said in low tone with her feet on the middle of the backrest.

"That's scary. I think I'm gonna cry" Dutch said sarcastically.

"Thank's for letting me go with you" Mason said as he take off his sunglasses revealing his blue eyes "If you guys leave me behind I would be screwed".

"Mason" Dutch responded.

"Yeah?".

"Your skills are definitely impressive, you are the person we need in this company. Welcome to our club. Balalaika will be pleased to have you in our group".

"Who's Balalaika?" He inquired.

"She is the boss of Hotel Moscow, the russian mafia. We're working for her on many occasions" Benny replied driving.

"I see" He took out his cigarette brand Marlboro and a lighter "It would be a pleasure if I meet Balalaika in person" He lights his cigarette and takes a puff of smoke.

"Don't relax, dumbass" Revy scowled pointing her Berreta at Mason "We don't want any problems with her, so if you try to mess up with her, you're made a big fucking mistake to come here".

"Hey, hey, hey. Careful with that thing bitch, you could burst someone's brains out" He scoffed.

"Who you calling 'bitch', you dipshit!?" Revy gets mad.

Dutch and Benny laughed.

* * *

Meanwhile outside of the "Yellow Flag" An officer came to inform the captain blonde for the number of casualties.

"Captain, we got 24 death y 7 wounded" He said little nervous, they had heavily loses and he thinks the captain was not happy after he heard the reports. But curiosly, he grinned.

"I'm sorry, sir. We thought they were a bunch of punks, I think we undestimated them".

"Well Storm, we're not dealing with some random amateurs here" He takes off his sunglasses "In fact, they scored a quite victory against us today. In Liberia, all we had to shoot up were tired old man and little brats. Too slow and no fight left in them. But these guys have a full of energy. I've be waiting for somenthing like this".

* * *

In the sea of Thailand lies a Elco-type PT boat Black Lagoon. Dutch was busy at the controls while Mason takes a tour through the cabin.

"Nice boat, Dutch" Mason said while smoking and looking at the posters of girls in bikinis.

"If we mantain this speed, we should reach Balawan port by daybreak" Dutch said "So, Mason".

"Hmm?".

"Since when did you become a mercenary?".

"Why do you ask?" Mason raised a eyebrow.

"A boss can't know much about his new employee?".

He sighed "Nah, is a boring story of a man who worked within the law until the same bastard decided to work on his own when a corrupted system backstab him" He said while lighting another cigarette.

Dutch chuckled "I like you, Mason. I don't know how you got here but welcome to Roanapur. You can do whatever you want, just do not mess with some criminal organizations on the streets, especially Revy, she's very... Temper".

"Are you kidding me? When I was in Uganda almost all the fucking army of Kony wanted me dead".

Duthch's eyes widened a little "Kony? You mean that bastard who kidnaps children and force them to become soldiers or sex slaves?" He said with a bit of contempt. Definitely he hated this man, he does not interest anybody in Africa, but the acts he commits are unacceptable.

Then, he spoke earnestly "The same one. I will be frank with you, I was hired by the men related to Kony to find missing children. But what I did not realize is that used to become soldiers for war. I felt repentant having worked with that bastard. I betrayed Kony and his men and I decided to help the kids".

Mason was not interested in anyone when he became a mercenary, but when he found out Kony's actions reminded him of his horrible past, years ago when his family was killed, his wife ... His daughter ... His only daughter. That changed the way of his mind when he was in Uganda.

Mason let out a puff of smoke "I burned their camps and rescuing hundreds of children who were locked in their cells to take them with their families or with the UN forces in the villages to care for them. But I still feel regret for having participated with that bastard".

"I don't blame you, you didn't realize it before. I do not care about the children, but you have done the right thing to help them from that asshole" Dutch replied "But do not think about that right now. Think of our business that we do and if in some occasion become a war zone. You know what to do".

Mason grinned "I guess you're right. The shooting at the bar was great, after all" He watched his Colt modified "But mi little friends wants more fun. Hopefully soon we arrived at the port" He chuckled.

"Don't push your luck..." Revy came out from the hatch "First you came here, then you've gotten us into a big trouble and then you act like nothing happened?" Revy aims with the barrel on the Mason's forehead "Wanna do me a fucking favor and show what color of your brain is?" She growled.

Mason showed no expression, except his slight smile "Wanna bet?" He puts the Colt's barrel right on her chin "I would like you to try, I'm surprised that a whore have balls to challenged me".

"I'LL KILL YOU AT ONCE, YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" Revy roared increasing the pressure of her gun.

* * *

Meanwhile, Benny on the computers received an unknown call.

Benny communicated with Dutch by his headset "Eh, Dutch. I don't want to bother you but ... I received an unknown call, I step in line".

* * *

Dutch with his headset, he answered the call "Who is this?".

"_I want to talk Mason!_" The voice was anonymous, and seemed angry.

"Who are you? How do you know his name?" Dutch narrowed his eyes behind from his glasses, raising his suspicions.

"_That's not on your fucking business! I want to talk with him, right now!_" The unknown type shouted.

Dutch hesistated before he talked with the new member "Mason, there's a call for you. I don't know who it is but it wants to talk to you, and he do not seem happy".

Mason raised a eyebrow, he wasn't waiting a call. Before to attend the call, he lowered his pistol where he aimed at Revy "Excuse me, baby. I have a call to attend".

Revy gritted her teeth, she wants to pull the trigger but Dutch won't allow to do that, she put her gun down "This is not over yet, you dipshit".

Mason puts the headset on his ear and answered "Hello?".

"_YOU ARE FUCKIN' DEAD MASON!_".

Mason startled as kepts the headseat away from his ear "Me? What are you talking about? I don't even know who you are" He said.

"_DON'T FUCK WITH ME, YOU SON OF A BITCH! You killed my brother, my fucking young brother! Now you have no where you can hide. Let me tell you somenthing, I was the one who hired those mercenaries to come through your head. They will come for you at any time soon. You may have your colleagues but you will not survive at this time. I hope you rot in hell, Mason!_" In that, the call was cut off.

Mason did not say a word. What the hell was talking about he killed his young brother?

"What's wrong?" Dutch asked.

Mason hasn't word for describe the situation with the soiled-mouth mysterious caller. He felt pretty freezed when remembers a situation which could be similar, the death of a criminal family.

"Mason!" Screamed Dutch, returning the freezed one to the real world.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?".

"Just a bad memory, not big deal" He answered.

"Not big deal?" Dutch questioned.

"ARGG!" Screamed an full-anger Revy "Hey, you asshole fuck. Stop acting like a deadbrain dumb and wake up!".

Suddenly, the group hear an far-away sound, a little up in the sky. That sound was like a few miles away and the boat motors allowed hardly hear the audition, but that sound based on multiple and repetitive flapping approached every second last. That was not flapping fly, was something metal, something rotating. It seemed the sound of turning a fan, but a huge one.

"Oh my god" Benny said quietly, paying attention to the Black Lagoon's radar. That' red point, red like a tiny bloody snut, comes faster to the boat's actual position.

"Guys, I think somenthing is coming straight at us and is approaching too fast, but it's not a boat. At 3 hours and 4 minutes, you better hurry up and see what's coming" He confirmed.

"Mason, Revy, you better check out and see" Dutch gives Mason the binoculars.

She frowned and gritting her teeth. She doesn't want to be with the mercenary because she was irritated by his coldness. Mason and Revy climbed up the stairs to get out to the deck of the boat.

* * *

Mason was checking the location with the binoculars at the point where Benny said while Revy was standing with her arms crossed and waiting.

"I'm sure they prepared for us, including me" Mason said.

Revy grunted "_Us_?"

"Obviously the bastards who hire that hellicopter pilot knows something about us, or something about one of us, I think" He replied.

"It's time to know us even more" She mutters.

Then, Mason sees from afar a assault helicopter getting closer. The helicopter was robust with two seats (The pilot and gunner) and which can carry different types of weapons: 57mm rocket launchers, 12.7 mm caliber machine guns, anti tank missiles and conventional bombs. Mason looks perfectly that is MI-24 helicopter.

"Crap..." He cursed.

"What?" She asked.

"You better see yourself" He handle her the binoculars.

Revy's eyes widened as she sees the helicopter. She puts her finger on the headset "Dutch, an gunship is coming at us fast!" She said.

"Dammit! I knew it was coming. You gotta deal with that helicopter or we are fuck up!" Dutch said as he started the boat at full speed.

The captain, who was in the shooting at the bar hours before, was the one who was piloting the helicopter alongside with another pilot from behind him.

"Captain, we have visual!" The pilot said.

The blonde grinned "I don't need confirmation, I can smell and I know is them!".

"Yo, Mason! Heads up!" Revy tossed at Mason a FN FAL rifle.

"What the... Is that all you got!? You don't even have RPG's?" He complained.

"Oh, just shut the fuck up and give me a hand! You got it?" She argued while loading a Barett Model 82A1.

"_He's coming! He's gonna bite our ass!_" Benny said trought the communication. The MI-24 was now in the position of the PT boat. The helicopter aimed the target and ready to fire. Mason and Revy also aim the assault helicopter preparing for the worst.

In the cabin Dutch was getting despair "This isn't good! We're in serious shit!".

Now the helicopter was the first to shoot the missiles at the PT boat.

"Incoming, missiles!" Mason exclaimed.

Luckily, the missiles were hit by the water without hitting the target. Although the missiles crash into the water, the shock wave of explosions and waves unbalance the boat and lose control every second.

Mason was losing his balance and reeling, he was about to fall into the ocean but with his hand he grabs in the railings of the boat while the other hand still held the FN FAL.

"Shit Revy! That thing is getting me pissed!" Mason growled as he struggle to keep steady.

"I'm being targeted by a goddamn helicopter, help yourself!" Revy shouted as she tried to regain her balance and keep the sight of her rifle.

Dutch turn the boat to the right just in the real moment to avoid being an easy target. Mason lost his grip and he was thrown until he crashed in his back the railings of the other side of the boat, he was lucky for no falling in the water. The FN FAL slips to fall into Mason's stomach, preventing it from falling into the water.

As he was trying to get up, he realizes Revy has some aiming troubles. She grunted trying to center the target as she began to fire four bullets, one hits in the helix and the second tears the painting of the left wing. But it wasn't enough to take down the helicopter.

The helicopter began to fired with the machine guns at the Lagoon, the bullets manage to take damage at the boat, Mason and Revy take the cover keeping their heads down from the enemy fire, Mason was cursing himself in a very-low-volume talking, everytime he had to deal with a goddamn helicopter that results a pain in the ass. Revy was getting frustrated blaming everything also the american for getting involved in the shootout.

When the fire stopped, Mason came out from cover and with his FAL he fired to the helicopter from the back of the boat, he knows is a desperate and stupid idea but he had to make an attempt to distract the helicopter. Rarely, he "did" it. The helicopter gets far away from the Lagoon, ceasing the crossed fire for a while.

Mason gets confused as he makes his way to return in the dock of the boat. "Why did the helicopter get away?", he questions himself. Then, he encounters Revy standing and frowned watching the helicopter fly away, later she goes down with a jump to the boat's floor and goes walking toward the cabin. Her humor actually consists in two words: uncomfortable and annoyed, prefers not to speak...

"Hey, Revy... nice shoot".

...but falls at the insistence of Mason.

"Just shut the fuck up, asswipe. I couldn't make it shit" Revy replied annoyed.

"But the good thing is we get out to this bastard. Silver price" Mason said trying to calm her temper.

"Pfff. Make him a pussy just for did uglyer his little flying machine is not enough" Revy responded with her arms crossed.

Then, they headed back inside of the Lagoon to the control room. When they reached, Dutch slow down the speed when the helicopter get away.

"You two are okay?" Dutch asked turning his head.

Both nodded, Mason spoke "You think he's setting us a trap, Dutch?".

"I don't know, I have a bad feeling about this. Benny, you can see the location of the enemy chopper?" Dutch said throught the radio.

"Yeah, it looks like they're falling back about five thousand meters and they still following us from that distance" Benny said.

"No one retreat that easily, it doesn't make any sense. Do you think they are taking us somewhere?" Mason asked with his arms crossed.

"See for yourself" Revy said pointing to the window with her thumb.

And then, Mason first and the rest of the team took a look through the front windows of the boat and watch a jungle. They are in an apparently desert island, but no a desert one. It was an island full of tall palms, cristaline water and a majestic waterfall.

"Well, that jungle answers your question, Dutch" Mason spoke.

"Damn it! The channel" Dutch said as he checked the map.

"Say it again?".

"Is the only way can get off this island, but it is narrow enough and is filled with rocks and mangroves" Dutch answered.

"Something says to me there's not another exit from this island, also being a ship cementery" Benny said.

"If we keep going like this it's going to get tighter, in the end we won't be able to take evasive maneuvers" Dutch added.

"Well, let's turn this boat around and get out of here" Revy suggested.

Dutch nodded as he push the lever up and turned the Lagoon.

However, Dutch adjust his sunglasses and comes near the front window to his right. He sees a little flying object coming near at them. He thinks about the situation and realizes an important fact.

"No shit!" He says, quietly.

Is the blonde's helicopter, returning from the beginning. The chopper fires again with the machine guns at the water blocking the path where the Lagoon was supposed to go before it turn to the left. It seems the pilot who pilots the MI-24 seems to be the blond guy, who doesn't let the Lagoon company would try to escape.

The battle went on only just for few minutes. The helicopter was highly advantaged against the lukewarm-endurance armor of the escapist PT boat.

That battle came in an unexpected place but with unfair disvantages: a poor-depth mangroves surrounded river, dividing two sides of a huge jungle, a MI-24 which still following them. Now there's something strange around the helicopter and Mason and the Lagoon crew sees it: The helicopter ceased fire but stills keeping eyes on them. Later, The Lagoon's boat stops. The battle gets paused for a while.

"What the fuck is that ass-wipe doing?" Revy shouted in quiet volume.

The team got trapped in a not-so-inmense lagoon, with a gigantic waterfall but also a lot of boats and a ship, all of them wrecked. The Lagoon crew hasn't any escape.

"We're trapped", Dutch said slighty, "I'm feeling like a Guinea Pig". Dutch shut down the boat's engines. They have nothing to do now. He sighed in defeat "You better not say I suck in this" He leaned back from the seat "But I guess it doesn't matter now".

"I can't blame you, bro" Mason said with a small smile.

"Hey, I don't care about that ugly face you have, but I know what it is. Only the faggots have this reaction" Revy replies.

"The moments to be funny are not in this boat, Revy" Dutch answered.

"Hey, I'm just saying we do not get desperate about our status. Giving up does not help anything. Besides, the Lagoon's not too bad like you think" She said.

"We're at half of fuel, we are damaged and full of 12.7 mm caliber on the top and bottom areas" Benny answer throught the radio.

Revy slightly ashamed by the answer. She had not fixed with the current depth of the Lagoon "Great. Now we're trapped on an island full of boring palms, water mixed with metal not as deep and a boat that looks like a round trampoline skateboarding".

There was a moment of silence. Now there was no escape to get out by the river, the blonde had planned after all, to play the cat and mouse with the Lagoon company. The group was still quiet when Dutch gets up from his seat and goes to the outside.

"So, any ideas boss?" Mason asked.

Dutch didn't reply anything, he directly goes outside the boat. After a pretty fast walking, he stop at the railing, he was thinking trying to make a plan to escape while he was watching in the sky, then he saw a cargo ship turned around and sunk in the sea shore. It must be that ship was long abandoned.

Revy was standing close behind him and Mason was at the end of the cab, Dutch was still silent without saying a word.

"So, what's your idea Dutch? Did you think in something after take a look to that rounded ship?" He asked waiting the answer.

"Not yet, man. Let me think any idea or I will let Revy shoot you in the face" Dutch replied. Revy smiled hoping Dutch would let her shoot him.

"So, let me help you. The speed of the boat and its toughness despite the 12.5 mm. And don't forget that anti-tank weapon" Mason responded.

"But there's a problem, Mason. The torpedos of the boat. Separate them from the boat will be necesary for reach the necesary speed for jump higher and get a chance to shoot the pilot".

"We got lucky none of the bullets hit them, because if that happen... We would be fried like chicken in a stove" Revy added.

"Separate them will not be necesary. I say we'll keep them. Also, we have flare gun to keep out those rockets. But in case if we haven't a flare gun, I will distract that helicopter firing from god-only-know-where, inside that jungle" Mason said.

"Oh, man. Revy, did you give him anything to drink?" Dutch grunted.

"Fuck no..." Revy scowled.

"Do you have any idea what are talking about, dude? You could get us killed" Dutch said

"Dutch, remember when I told you about my days in the fucking Nam? I was blowing the hell up everything on sight in Da Nang in 1968. I was on recon missions in a boat with my squad and one day, we encountered with some vietcong bastards on a dock near of us. We crashed the boat... but we hit them, no matter what. Sometimes, crazy plans comes from desperate measures, but with good results despite all" He

He sighed "Well. There's no alernatives. We're on sight of a motherfucker who had his fun with us" Then, he smiled darkly "Now it's time to get our fun too. Mason, let's boogie.".

Mason smiled as well. He picked the Boys MkI anti tank rifle and he prepared to leave the boat until Revy spoke out.

"You better your little help works, if you don't want I burst your awful face in the afterlife" She said.

"I dare you so" Responses Mason, smiling and bit laughing. Revy grunted in response.

The Lagoon starts it's engines. The boat starts moving quickly, before continuing his road straight and forward, gets a bit near to the jungle. Then, from behind the boat Mason jumps out from aboard.

He falls to the water. Luckily, the waters are not deep enough. Also, there's few parts of gears and metal pieces of another boat, one smaller. But, the water comes up down the neck. With the Boys anti-tank Mk I rifle up to his arms, Mason gets closer to the shore and gets up to the mainland. Mason entered through the jungle.

Meanwhile, Revy was watching him with a mean apttitude. She was sitting on the lookout sector at the top of the boat cabin

"Goddammit! Not just a prick, also a suicide prick" Revy growled.

And then, the Boat speeds up. She has now the duty of keep her eyes of the helicopter, waiting for the right moment which the pilot will launch his rockets again.

She has in his right hand a flare gun. Red and small, but with an only flare projectile as in her side . Revy just has one chance, one only fail means one fatal failure. However, she's not angry for the helicopter in this moment, but there's no time neither place for complaints.

She still did not trust in Mason's decision. Somenthing have in his mind, could the plan will work? Or he just leave them to die?.

The sound of the chopper sound again. The sound of the helix came near passing the seconds and the enemy MI-24 was easy to see. She sees from above and far the MI-24, she was waiting the moment of shooting the flare.

* * *

"Captain! Is the clown team, they are on sight and maybe they wanted that purposelly!" The pilot shouted.

"Heh! They want to die bravely. I'll accept your challenge" The blonde guy smirked. He aims the target throught the radars and pushed the pedal's button shooting the missiles. He did the first attack.

"Now, Revy! Shoot the flare gun!" Dutch shouted in the radio.

Revy without words but without hesitation stood up and pulls the trigger shooting the flare gun at the sky, up away and a bit near of the helicopter's distance. The missiles were about to touch the Lagoon, also even Revy's face, but detected the heat from that red flare falling now to the water. Then, the missiles come to that red light, mesmerizing their routes and confusing into their real trajectory.

When the missiles reached the flare, they provoke an explosion causing a large cloud of smoke which blocks the blond guy's line of sight.

"What the hell? I can't see any shit!" The pilot shouted getting frustrated.

Now the blond guy's smile dissapear, he had not expected from this. Without their clear sight they can't locate to the objetive. Then they hear sounds coming from the far right of their helicopter. Two rounds, like someone shooting againts the MI-24 with perforant bullets. Someone is firing at them with a powerful anti-air weapon.

"Dammit! We can't see who's firing at us!" He shouted.

"Where the hell it come from!?" The captain grunted as he was steering the helicopter to his right and locating the shots.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mason in Hit-the-ground position, was shooting from a huge pile of wide branches with his anti-tank rifle supported by a lot of huge tree branches. He's shoot 4 times more, but the bullets don't hit the helicopter, but successfully distract the pilots.

Then, the chopper turn to the right getting front of him.

When the pilots turned the chopper to the right, they saw a little explosion from a blast of gun between the trees, it was the one who's shooting at them.

"There it is! 12'o clock!" The second pilot shouted.

Then, the blonde's smile returned "Is that all you got?" He said as he prepares with the machine gun.

* * *

Mason sees the chopper's gun pointing at him and ready to fire.

"Shit..." He cursed, he gets up quickly grabbing the rifle and run from behind as the machine gun began to fire. Again, he enters to the jungle to escape the sight of the enemy chopper. He was running in zig zag as the bullets wizzing around him and breaking the foliage. Incredibly no bullet has touched him, not one hair. He was like the fox who escapes his predator.

But suddenly, a 12.7 mm cal. bullet hits the anti-tank rifle, bending it's cannon and leaving it useless. The Lagoon company's not going to be happy because of that, maybe it's too expensive for adquiere another one, but it's not time for weapon affairs. He drops the rifle and leaves it in the run.

* * *

"Are you trying to escape? You wouldn't get away from this, you little rat!" The blond guy screamed, angry, crazy and then desperate for blown away the Lagoon company with the lonely shooter together. He was still firing but it was late, the guy managed to escape.

Suddenly, the sound of the alarm beeped on the chopper, somehow he manage to take damage at the chopper.

The pilot checked the reports of damafe "Sir! We received damage to the engines and we are losing oil!" He inform, desperatly.

Then, the chopper begans to lose altitud and control, making difficult for the pilots. The captain was struggling with the controls to mantain the balance and avoid crashing due to lack of altitude.

For his lucky, he manages to take the chopper under control. He was pissed that he wants to take down that bastard who causes problems, but right now he had to deal the Lagoon to finish his job and collect the money. He steers the helicopter to the left, back to his conflict with the PT boat.

But then...

A mysterious boat came out from the smoke screen. Is the Lagoon's PT boat. It jumped using the abandoned ship as a ramp, now it was facing face to face at the chopper.

"TORPEDOS, OUT!" Dutch shouted as he pulled down two switches, firing two torpedos.

One fails, falling to the river. But the second take advantage, the torpedo crashes the front window of the MI-24. And then, the captain's face, crushing his skull like a grape and freeing a huge amount of blood. The co-pilot screams of fear watching the grotesque scene, while the helicopter loses the control.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mason on the river bank, watched the helicopter falling to the jungle, he showed up the middle finger. Then, the chopper crashes making a huge explosion.

Back at the Lagoon, when the boat jumped, Revy downs from the boat's top, falling on her back, she glides across the floor until reaching near at the bow of the boat, Dutch crashes his head at the front window, and Benny falls from his chair and ended up being crushed by his computers, but luckily he is fine, only slightly injured.

The Lagoon company gains the victory.

"YEAHHH! THAT'S RIGHT BABY! YOU HIT THOSE MOTHERFUCKAS RIGHT IN DA FACES! WOOOOH!" Mason was celebrating, extending his arm. He wasn't expected the Lagoon launched the torpedos to destroy the chopper, but it was a epic moment of his life.

Back at the cabin, Dutch recovers after the blow at the front windows.

He grunted "Ughh. Well, feels like my head's still attached" He checked his sunglasses "My sunglasses aren't broken. Amen, hallelujah, peanut butter" He said "Benny, you okay?".

Benny stands rubbing his head before he answered "Yeah, I'm alive, somehow. But all my instruments are fucked up".

"Revy, you okay up there?" Dutch asked.

Revy at the deck was grunting "Yeah, Dutch. Fucking hell, we made it this time, but I will never do this again" She said.

"And where the hell is Mason?" Dutch said.

"Yeah! YOU GOT IT MOTHERFUCKER SON OF A BITCH! WOOHOOO! THE LAGOON CREW FUCK'D YOU FUCKIN' UP!" Mason celebrated far away.

Revy could hear him crazily optimistic not too far away, she turns her head seeing at the shore where is Mason. She looked at him very confused. Mason still screaming while…

"Argh. You fucking insane" She said quietly

"You're insane too, Revy. But this time be grateful with him" Dutch answered.

Mason was on a shore of the river, next to a tree. He was excited for winning the battle, no one from the company behaved thus. When he had enough of celebrating, he sees the Lagoon coming to pick him up.

"Revy, drop the ladder to Mason, we won't get him alone in the celebration" Dutch ordered.

Revy reluctantly opened a locker next to the access to the cabin and takes the rope ladder and hangs it in the other parts of the railing.

Mason entered the river and swam to reach the ladders, he climbed and aboard the Lagoon. Then suddenly, Revy kicks him on his chest causing Mason falls into the water.

"Revy, what the fuck!?"He yelled after head back to the surface.

"Fuck what? You almost smash my head with the bow, dumbass!" She shout back, very pissed. She was not happy for Mason's suicide plan.

"That head-blow worked nicely, it will work better your empty brains" Responded Mason.

She growled "You son of a bitch..." Revy did not receive it well.

"But is better cure than receiving 12.7 caliber of that helicopter, or not for your case?" He sneered.

She gritted her teeth, she pulls out her Berreta and pointed at him "Do you want a to kidding me, you slimy fuck?" She was very pissed than before.

"Revy! Shut the crappy head ass and help Mason. Let him celebrate it in the cabin" Dutch shouted out from the cabin.

Revy furious obeys Dutch while he goes to the cabin to help Benny. Revy helps Mason to enter, but not in the nice way.

"Nice try to be the joker with me. Since we're here now is the bad luck. A fucking helicopter flies almost got into a thousand pieces and your stupid made up one of our most expensive weapons ended in the middle of the damn jungle" She said in a cold voice.

"Try to not think in weapons, Revy. Now just think on beer and some dinner for the time" Mason answered as he entered the cabin leaving Revy alone.

Complaining to herself she pulls out a Malboro cigarette and puts it in her mouth "Fuck..." She said quietly as she lighted it and lets out a puff of smoke.

Dutch, Benny and Mason was celebrating in the cabin drinking Heineken beers while they are on the way back to Roanapur, even though the plan was a suicide they manage to make it. They know he's kinda crazy for his plan, but thanks to him they escape from the Death. But Revy was still outside taking a fresh air, maybe she isn't mood to celebrate with that man.

It was getting night, the Lagoon company finally reach at the Balawan port in Roanapur. Dutch and Benny were cleaning the controls and some of the floor from their celebration.

"Mason, I know Revy's not in mood for work, but call her, there's also some trouble in Benny's computers room" Dutch said, slightly serious and enough for "Two-Hands" absence.

Mason does the order. He gets out of the cabin, to outside. The sky is not too dark, there's still a little sun but is not too abundant. The seaport personnel begins to turn on the light. Honey-like yellow, that's the color of incandescent lamps of the port, iluminating the ambient around and the lot of boats parking while remaining three places.

He sees Revy still standing watching the ocean while smoking, she was deadly silent.

"Good view, isn't Revy?" Mason spoke from behind her.

"I'm not in the mood for watching you right now" Revy muttered in cold tone.

"I just came to talk" He replied.

"You had enough of me for this day. What the fuck do you want from me now?" She asked.

"Only accompanying you in this twilight of Roanapur. The guys and I asked for you".

"I understand that celebration. You were party just because you scrap a helicopter and made it burned junk and smoke" She said.

"Understand that everyone did their part, but we won with a special helping from "Two-Hands"" Mason replied.

"Oh, now I get it. You try to befriend with me. That's the typical fawning shit that the other people use" She turned to him showing her furrow.

"Revy, you need to calm down. I don't want cause any problems to you" Mason replied sounding little serious.

"You don't know me, dumbass. Where I grow, friends are just an ilusion" Responsed Revy in angry tone.

"Revy! I will need some help here!" Dutch shouted from inside the boat in the computers room.

She sighed "I suggest you to stay out of my way" Then she leave entering the cabin leaving Mason alone.

Mason sighed as he began smoking again and watching the sun getting too dark.

* * *

The Black Lagoon arrived at a nearby pier and parked. The rest of the team got off the boat, they are very tired after the action and the celebration hours ago, it was time to rest... For now.

After that failed chance to talk. All the Lagoon company go out of the seaport. They arrives to an avenue, with the street lights turned on recently, and some cars, the majority made between 70's and 80's, coming from the right and the left. There's also a taxicab parking.

Dutch calls to one of the camb. It was a 1982 Peugeot 505, yellow with black lines, expected colors of a car like this.

"See you next time, Mason. Beware with streets like these, are a lot different than it seems." Dutch said.

"No prob, I live with that everynight in my walkings. Ah, if you need me for something, my apartment is in Wongkamlao street corner 5th Weerasethakul avenue, more than 3 blocks from here. I live in a white two-floors apartment, a fucking mess, but not shitty" Mason said.

"Alright. You're really a big-power thug" Said the black guy "Well, it was a pleasure to meet you. Tomorrow we would have some work to do, so stay tuned".

He nodded, the members of Lagoon company leaves in taxi as Mason walks in the streets making his way back to the apartment.

* * *

Mason arrives on the second floor of the department, reaching at the door number 6, that's where he lives.

His apartment was neat with hardwood floors, gray ceramic walls, rectangular windows with wood edges and closed with plastic blinds. On the small bedroom there was a bed like the newest one, also the best of that habitat and a wardrobe on the side of the bed. In the living room, there's also a poor quality TV Goldstar brand that transmitting air channels over a metal cabinet with a wooden stand that supports the TV, underneath the cabinet there was a Betamax player, also Goldstar brand.

There's a flower-thematic made-in-kuwait carpet, with the black and mustard-yellow as predominant colors. In front of the TV a for-three-people couch with an interesting red lines and white squares scottish the side of the couch a dark wooden desk something reddish and quite old, it has a lot of time lonely since Mason's last time of use, ignored for the suppousted ignored for the suppousted futility. A mercenary's typical, there aren't too organizative.

A small kitchen of green walls, the paint is something old. The stove was pretty old and rusty yellowish white, and last a small fridge on the corner of the kitchen.

'Well, home sweet home' Mason thought sarcastically, he was very tired.

Before he could take the rest on his bed he walked over the fridge and pulls out a black bottle of Schotch, with his glass full of Johnny Walker, he opens the blinds revealing the street of Roanapur illuminated at night, even he can see the port.

He was contemplating the view, there were many lights in the bottom, ahead of the streets there was the sea, the buildings are not too high but the street is quite enlightened tonight, except the port, too dark and with lazy few lights.

He looks over the sea, he starts his time of reflections. He thinks about the mysterious person who threatened him. That person may be, perhaps, too far from here. He needs to be alert, maybe he knows that the men who hired them failed, what else could he await more? Who the hell was that person?.

But for now he was very tired to think about it, he decided to sleep on his bed feeling little drunk by a single glass of Johnny Walker.

Mason goes to his bedroom, tired of everything for today. He falls dead tired to a flat in the bed and dropping the glass, and later he snores.

His first moments at the Roanapur and with Black Lagoon has just begun.

**To be continued...**

**[Ending: Gorillaz - Dirty Harry]**

* * *

_N/A: And that's all of the first chapter. Damn, it was so hard to finish this chapter but it was worth it. Well, I hope you enjoyed this episode, but I assure I will writing the second but it will take a few months to finish. In the meantime I'm planning to write a new crossover of Highschool DxD and Hellsing so stay sharp._

_Don't forget to review and if you have any ideas or somenthing send messages on my PM._

_See ya.__  
_


	2. Notice

**Hey guys, Francisvamp here, it's not a update but this is important.**

** I'm going to rewrite my fic. **

**You see, since I published the first chapter and read the negative reviews I realized what mistakes I made. I made my character look like invincible and stereotypical (a Gary Stu, pretty stupid, isn't?) The type of character doesn't make any sense and may be difficult for my story. **

**Also an user called RadiantRedWrath told me that If I stick with the canon I may run into problems in this fic. When I was reflecting I came to realize what problems could I have, it will be complicated, or worse.**

**Radiant, if you reading this, you were right. **

******So after I learned my mistakes I decided to make a few changes my fanfic. I'll change **the oc's personality, make him realistic, not made him invincible even I'm planning his weaknesses, maybe I'll change his name as well... Maybe.

** But also the story will be different, I mean my character's story will be the same, he will have his enemy who wants him dead but the story will be a non-canon.**

**I'm sorry if any of you who liked the start of my fic are disappointed. But I promise the rewrite version's gonna be much better**

**So... If any of you have questions PM me and I'll answer you right away. **

**See ya.**

**Update 28/10/13: Hey guys I need a beta reader, I need someone who could check my grammar, if you guys want to be a volunteer please PM me**


End file.
